A Magickal Trip
by Caerylin
Summary: all Characters...including Finn, Kate, Charlie & against my will Steven + a few more
1. Part One

Body

**Part One**

****Jake lay back on her bed resting her head on the pillow she had propped against the wall. So much had happened in the last five months. She had 'enrolled' in Rawley Boys to get her mother's attention. She hadn't wanted to give the school a chance, she hadn't wanted to meet people, after all what was the point? She'd be leaving just as soon as Monica Pratt, the woman who called herself Jacqueline's mother realized she didn't know anything about her daughter. But things hadn't gone to plan. If they had 'Jacqueline' wouldn't be still laying in a Rawley Boys dorm room thinking about the reasons why she was thankful her mother was so wrapped up in herself. 

Hamilton 

Everything came back to the boy who with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. The boy who had become her best friend and more. The first person to know her secret. Hamilton and 'Jake the boy' had shared so much and became so close. Eventually all that even lead to a kiss. Jake laughed. That most probably wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances, but she was thankful for it anyway. That moment led to her telling Hamilton all about her secret and eventually led to the many conversations, moments, touches and kisses they had now shared as a couple. 

Jake got off her bed and walked over to the window. She hated nights like these. It always went the same way. She's lay in bed thinking about how much she wanted Hamilton with her, how much she wanted to be able to stare into those deep blue eyes of his and she'd end up falling asleep feeling sad and depressed. She looked out the window. The Rawley grounds looked beautiful at night. The stars twinkled above the empty field and Jake picked a star and wished Hamilton could understand how she felt. 

Jake sighed and blew a kiss goodnight to the stars hoping they would deliver it to Hamilton considering that she couldn't, and then she sat back down on her bed and slipped under the covers. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the slightest tap on her door. At first she thought she was hearing things, but then she heard it again. She got back out of bed thinking that shed never get to sleep at this rate. She opened the door and was pushed back inside by Hamilton. He had a sly grin on his face. He closed and locked the door once he was inside. Jake was standing near her bed trying to put her thoughts together. "Ham" she was cut off before she could even ask what he was doing there. Hamilton wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, as if he hadn't seen her for months. 

"God, baby I've missed you so much!" 

"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here? Your Mom and Dad will kill you if they find out you aren't at home" 

Hamilton sat down on the side of Jake's bed, still with the sly grin on his face. "Baby, you said you missed me." He patted his lap and Jake went over and sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his back. "mmm I did" She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips quickly. 

"Well what if I said that I came to steal you away" Jake looked at Hamilton, almost losing herself in his eyes. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, or that it was even possible that she did after such a short amount of time. She knew she had never felt this way about anyone, ever, and she loved how comfortable she always felt with him. He seemed to always put her ahead of himself. 

"What? Like one of those knight in shining armor types, riding a white horse?" Hamilton watched Jake's face as she laughed at the idea of Hamilton riding a horse. He had to admit the idea was rather amusing, but he was serious about this and was too eager to tell Jake what he was going to do, to join in with the joke. "Jake, I'm serious. I want you to come with me, tonight. Now, actually." Jake saw that he was serious and stopped laughing. "But Ham, what about your dad. He'll kill us if we leave campus. Not to mention what the guys will say if they see us leaving." She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face. Hamilton moved against it. Even her slightest touch had such a large impact on him. "You know what they'll say baby. There is nothing I want to do more than go somewhere with you, but you're the dean's son. You have to think of the reputation it'll create for you." 

Hamilton tightened his grip on her waist, grabbing her attention to what he was about to say. 

"Jacqueline I love you. I don't care what the others have to say, especially not tonight. As for dad, he wont care. Its fall break tomorrow. He'll just assume I've gone somewhere with Scout or Will, and I'll let him know where I am once we decide how long we're going to stay. I don't care about any of it baby, except you. All you have to do is tell me that you want to come with me. Just say yes, and we'll go." 

Jake looked into his eyes one last time, and smiled. "Yes"


	2. Part Two

Body

**Part Two**

"Ham..." Jake finally broke away from Hamilton's lips. "Didn't you say we were going somewhere?" Hamilton lifted his head away from Jake's neck, where he had placed it when she had moved away and broken their passionate string of kisses. He looked up at her and she sighed. She always felt completely limp, every time she saw those beautiful blue eyes of his. He smiled and moved his mouth back down to her neck, making a trail of wet kisses up and down until he found the one spot that drove her crazy. "Baby, if you want we can go right now...." His words trailed off and he stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a look that without a doubt said 'don't you dare' Jake drew him back in for another kiss, Hamilton only breaking it when he was short of air. "As much as I hate to admit it Jake, we should get going. Considering its late, and no one knows I'm here, it'd be best if we left before they knew any of it." Jake agreed. As much as she wanted to continue their activities for the last two hours, she was getting increasingly curious about Hamilton's surprise trip. 

Hamilton helped Jake pack for a little while then told her he'd meet her by the docks. He said he'd bring her bike, and they'd leave from there. Fifteen minutes later an eager Hamilton say Jake approaching. "Mmmm there's my girl" he said in a voice that almost purred. He took Jake in his arms and kissed her. He felt like he could do that, and only that forever. Could she ever understand how completely alive she made him feel? God,, he hoped so. Hamilton broke the kiss, and handed Jake her helmet. He roughly tied their stuff to the back of the bike and got on. Jake however stood glaring at him as if he'd just said Santa Claus was real. 

"And what exactly do you think that you are doing Mr. Fleming?" Jake questioned in her 'I'm not amused' tone. "Hamilton looked around, then down at himself, trying to understand what Jake was upset about. He noticed that she was staring down at the bike, and he realized, with a smirk of amusement, what she was on about. He held up the bike keys.. "What? Afraid I'll hurt your baby?" 

He laughed, while she looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, relax baby. You've taken me driving before, and besides it wont be a surprise if I tell you where to go. Plus its my surprise and I want to drive you... Like me, on a bright white stallion" He leant back and flung his arms out with the last statement, trying to look somewhat like a brave and gallant knight, as she had taunted earlier. Unfortunately he leant too far back and nearly fell ass over head. Jake burst out laughing at the expression on his face as he steadied himself on his 'white stallion' "Yep, ok macho man. Let's go" She put her helmet on and nestled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head and placed kisses from his ear lobe to the base of his neck. She felt him shiver. 

"Jake.... If you have any intention of me keeping this bike intact I suggest you stop that before I drag you back to your dorm room" He turned his head to face her, and smiled. He kissed her quickly and they were on their way. Jake pulled herself closer to Hamilton and wondered what he had instore for them during the next few days. 


	3. Part Three

Body

**Part Three**

****Hamilton started the bike and headed towards the road. They drove past Bella's and saw her sitting outside. Jake looked up at Hamilton, he pulled over and she got off. 

Bella looked up when she heard a motorbike. 'Could it be Jake? What would she be doing out at this time of night?' Bella looked at her watch using the moon for light. 'Morning even...' Bella then saw Jake running towards her with Hamilton walking slowly behind. Hamilton stopped when Jake reached Bella, he remained there just incase the girls needed him. 

"Bella?!" Jake said in a shouted whisper the concern in her voice apparent. 

"Jake?!" Bella whispered back in the same tone. "What on earth are you doing out this early? You'll be in soo much trouble if they catch you out of the dorms..." 

"It's ok Bella, It doesn't matter right now. What's going on... what are you doing outside? It's freezing.." Jake wrapped herself tighter in her leather jacket. Hamilton had to fight everything in him, so he didn't run over to Jake and warm her up. 

"Nothing..." Bella replied with a less than convincing smile. She noticed the look on Jake's face. A look of concern, and even of love. With that Bella broke down crying and Jake was there to comfort her. They sat down on the bench outside the gas station. Jake hugged her for what seemed like hours, ,trying to think of what to say. In the time she had been in New Rawley Bella had always been the strong one. There for Jake and Hamilton when they needed help, and now Bella needed them, or Jake at least and she wasn't quite sure how to be the strong one anymore. 

"Bel? Is it Sean? Did he do something?" Bella shook her head, 'and thought to herself 'if only . 

"It's Scout... I... I saw my mother.... She came here....to....to talk to me..." 

Bella started to regain her composure, and started to explain to Jake what was going on. 

"What did she say Bel? was it about Scout? Is he your brother?" Jake tried to find a clue as to what Bella was trying to tell her, but then decided to let Bella tell her in her own time. 

"He's not my brother Jake, we aren't related" 

"But this is a good thing isn't it Bel? These..." Jake wiped a tear off Bella's cheek "These don't look like happy tears..."  
Bella shook her head. "I... I was so excited, I went looking for him to tell him. I thought we would finally get our chance to be as happy as you and Hamilton are. I found him at the docks... with some girl. I've seen her around, she's a Rawley girl...." Bella's words trailed off and she had a look of hurt in her eyes as she remembered what she had seen. 

"What was it? what did you see?" Jake pushed slightly when she saw the look of hurt in Bella's eyes. 

"He had his arms around her... and that girl was crying on his shoulder. It looked really intense, I was just going to leave, but then Scout moved away and kissed her, so I ran back here." 

"aww Bella," Jake cuddled her again "Are you sure it was a full on thing? Could it have just been a friendly kiss?" 

Bella forced back more tears and shook her head again. " I... I don't know Jake. I saw him moving to kiss her, and I just couldn't stay there. I couldn't watch. It was supposed to be me he was kissing, you know? It was supposed to be us. That's why I ran to find him. I thought finally we could be together and now..... now..... we cant" Her words trailed off as the tears came again... Jake sat with her until she was a bit more settled then got up to talk to Hamilton.  
"Bel, I'll be back in a minute..." Bella nodded, and leant up against the wall for support. 

"Ham!" Jake whispered. "Ham?" 

Hamilton stood up, He'd gotten tired watching the girls talk so he'd sat down outside a near shop 

"Baby? How's Bella? What's going on?" Hamilton noticed that Jake too was crying, only slightly but still crying. When she reached him, he wiped the tears away and waited for an answer as to what was going on with the two girls he cared the most about. 

"Ham, She's in a really bad way. She saw her mum and her mum told her that Scout and her aren't related. She went to find him and saw him going to kiss some girl and now she's devastated because he thinks there is no chance for them to be together..." Hamilton understood now, why Jake had been crying. She was imagining how Bella must feel... How she would feel if that had happened to him and her. 

"You want to stay with her?" Hamilton asked Jake, as if reading her mind. "Yeah, umm I'm sure you can stay too, she just needs me, well us... can we go tomorrow instead Ham?" Hamilton put his arms around Jake and kissed her softly, "Of course we can baby..." 

They walked back to where Bella was sitting. Bella looked up and saw Hamilton, she looked relieved for the company. Hamilton picked her up and gave her a hug, and Bella hung on to him as if her life depended on it. All she wanted in that moment was for it to be Scout's arms around her... 

Jake and Hamilton got Bella to bed. Jake slept in Bella's bed with her and Hamilton slept on the floor. Bella fell asleep quickly and the other two fell asleep soon after. 

Bella stirred in her bed, and awoke alarmed by the company. Jake was already awake, and when Bella saw it was her, and realized that the curled up ball on her floor must be Hamilton she remembered all that had happened the day before and relaxed. 

The three were dressed and ready within an hour or so, and went down the kitchen to have breakfast. After breakfast they went and sat in the lounge room, watching television. Jake and Bella sat on the lounge, and Hamilton sat on the floor below Jake. Hamilton couldn't believe how sad Bella looked. He wondered if there was anything he could do to make her feel better. Suddenly he had an idea, he stood up. "Girls, I'll be back in a minute." Jake was a bit curious, but decided he was probably going to the bathroom or something. 

Her and Bella settled back into watching the television. 

Hamilton walked out to the front of the gas station where he saw Bella's dad serving customers. He watched as the last customer drove away. Bella's dad turned to face him "Hamilton, it's been awhile" Charlie said with a smile. "How are you?" 

"Great Charlie, but I'm afraid I cant say the same thing for Bella..." Hamilton looked down 

"Yeah I know Hamilton. I just don't know what to do. I saw her when she came back from trying to find Scout yesterday. I don't believe it though. He loves her. I saw it in him. Just as I see how much you love Jake..." Charlie smiled when he saw Hamilton's eyes light up at the mention of Jake. 

"See Charlie, I have this idea, how to help Bella, but I need your help...." 


	4. Part Four

Body

**Part Four**

****

****Hamilton walked back into the doorway of the lounge room. Almost as soon as he got there Jake looked up, and Hamilton wondered how she had known he was there without him needing to tell her. He signaled for Jake to come over to him, and she excused herself. Once in touching distance to Hamilton, he pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss, to let her know she'd been missed. She reluctantly broke the kiss and gave him one of her killer smiles. 

"Baby..." Hamilton forced himself to concentrate. As much as he wanted to stand there and kiss her all day there was something more important to be done. 

"I need you to do me a favor..." 

"Of course Ham, anything." Damn, he loved her. She always seemed so innocent. 

"I need you to go to Bella's room and pack enough clothes and things for a couple days..... maybe a week" 

Jake looked incredibly confused, but she gave him a quick kiss and headed off to Bella's room. She wasn't quite sure what he was up to, but she trusted him and was she was pretty sure it had to do with their previous plans, so she wasn't too worried. 

Hamilton walked back into the lounge room and sat next to Bella on the lounge room floor. He smiled at her and she felt him looking at her. Hamilton put on his best 'charming smile' and started to put his plan into action. "How you feeling Bel?" She flashed him a smile, which left no doubt in his mind that she needed to get out of New Rawley for awhile. He put his arms around her, and comforted her the best he could. He knew she must feel awful, after all what Scout and Bella had before they thought they were related was really special. 

"I've got something that'll make you feel better Bel.... but you have to trust me, OK?" Bella looked a bit hesitant but agreed. Hamilton led her to the front of the gas station then he told her to get in Charlie's truck. She got in and adjusted her seat belt. Hamilton saw Jake coming out the front of the station and told Bella to close her eyes. He put one finger up to his lips to quiet Jake and she put Bella's bag that she had packed into the back of the truck. Hamilton wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and kissed her again, though obviously not in any hurry to let go this time. Bella giggled from the truck and Hamilton broke the kiss reluctantly. Bella smiled. "You know guys, just 'coz I've got my eyes closed doesn't mean I can hear u two...." Jake smiled and said "well... you cant blame me. he's just plain irresistible Bel" She giggled as she saw him blush. 

"Yeah, yeah you two. Jake, just get in the truck already" He smiled and got in the drivers seat. 

"Umm Ham, " 

"Yeah Jake?" 

"What about my bike?" 

"Don't worry about it Baby, Charlie's gonna mind her for a bit" 

Bella could almost see the look of uncertainty on Jake's face. There were two things her best friend liked to always have in sight. Hamilton, and her bike. 

Hamilton smiled at Jake's concern for her bike. But she looked into his eyes and forgot about everything else, including her bike. She got in the truck between Bella and Hamilton. He reached over and kissed her again, then started the truck and got their trip underway. 


	5. Part Five

Body

**Part Five**

****On the way out of town they drove past Friendly's. Scout saw them, and went to the window to wave to them, but was a little discouraged when they didn't see him. His curiosity started racing. Why would Bella, Hamilton and Jake be going somewhere together in Bella's truck? He forced the thoughts out of his head when he heard the Friendly's bell ring, announcing a new customer. When he saw the customer was Will, he relaxed a little. Maybe he'd know what they were up to. 

"Hey Will" Scout forced a smile 

"Hey Calhoun. How ya doing?" Scout looked at Will. How did he manage to stay so calm all the time? He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, whereas Scout was so busy trying to make himself fall out of love with Bella, who happened to be his half sister. It was truly ridiculous. 

"Yeah, not too bad., Hey, have you seen Bella at all today?" 

Will looked a little surprised at the question, thinking Scout would've seen her because he had been working all day. "Ummm no, sorry man. Why what's up?" 

"well..." Scout started fidgeting with anything and everything he could find. "Umm I saw her leave with Jake and Hamilton before and just thought you might know where they were going. I kinda wanted to talk to her. Things have been kinda strange since we found out... well you know.." 

Will nodded. He felt sorry for Bella and Scout. It was obvious how much they cared about each other yet they couldn't be together, and all of a sudden had to act like brother and sister." Don't worry Scout. I'm sure they'll be back later tonight. I know Bella wasn't feeling well. I asked Charlie yesterday. We'll go see her tomorrow if ya want. might make things a little more comfortable." 

"Yeah. Thanks Will." Scout nodded. He didn't trust himself alone around Bella. 

The trip was mainly uneventful. About 35 minutes after they left the gas station Hamilton told Bella she could open her eyes, although there wasn't much point, because she had already fallen asleep. Jake just smiled at him, kissed him quickly and leant up against Bella, falling asleep also. Hamilton smiled. Jake looked so peaceful when she slept. He looked at Bella. She looked somewhat happy. He wondered what she was dreaming, but he already had an idea it had to do with Scout Calhoun. 

*A Couple Hours Later* 

Hamilton pulled the truck over outside a little cabin. He leant over and kissed Jake to wake her up. She stirred but snuggled up to Bella's shoulder and promptly fell asleep again. He giggled. she definitely wasn't a 'morning person' even though it was technically mid afternoon. Jake snuggling against Bella's shoulder woke her up though. She went to sit up slightly and saw Jake asleep against her. Hamilton signaled for her to be quiet, and she carefully slipped out of the car, leaning Jake against the door. Hamilton picked her up and carried her inside, amazed at how light she was. Bella followed him inside, and smiled. They made such a cute couple, and Ham really cared about Jake. They'd been through a lot together, and she knew they'd be together for a long, long time. Although she thought that about her a scout before she found out about they're real relationship. 

Hamilton set Jake down on the bed in one of the four bedrooms, and walked back into the lounge room. He reached out his hand for Bella, and urged her outside. She smiled, grateful for all he was doing to cheer her up, and followed outside. When she got out there she was absolutely speechless. The back of the cabin was probably 20 metres away from a beautiful lake, with a dock on it. She followed Hamilton to the dock, and sat down next to him. 

"It's great for thinking" He said, smiling. Knowing that Bella would catch his meaning. She knew that she had to think about what she was going to do. 

"Thank you so much Ham for bringing me out here." 

Hamilton reached over and gave her a big cuddle. "It's ok Bel" He stood up and walked inside. 

He stopped and looked back at Bella. She looked so confused, and so tired. Ham was tired too and decided to leave Bella to her thoughts. He wandered into the room he had laid Jake in and snuggled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck, then settled himself down. He whispered something to her and then fell asleep.   
Jake opened her eyes slightly and whispered, "I love you too Munchie" and drifted back to sleep. 


	6. Part Six

Body

**Part Six**

****Bella sat out on the dock for what seemed like hours before finally deciding to go to bed. She had so many decisions to make, and she had no idea where to start making them. She could tell Scout, and fight for him, or she could tell Scout and tell him she understood that he had found someone else, or she could simply keep the truth from him. After all the truth might hurt both Scout and her, and that wasn't even including Sean and the mysterious girl that Scout had been with the day before. 

~Back In New Rawley~ 

"Scout...." 

"Earth to Scout?!" 

"What? Yeah Will, umm Sorry man..." 

"That's ok... what were you thinking about? Or shouldn't I ask?" 

Scout tried to smile, but it wasn't possible. He'd been so excited to finally attend Rawley, and he'd thought his biggest problem would be people wanting information on his dad, not falling in love with someone he couldn't be with. Nothing was working out the way it was supposed to. Scout stared out the window, over to the gas station. It'd been about 5 hours since he'd seen Bella go off in the truck with Hamilton and Jake. His shift was almost over now, and for once he dreaded the fact that he'd soon have to finish work and go back to the dorms. Friendly's was the only place where he had an excuse to watch Bella all day. 

"Nah, I wasn't thinking about anything important Will, just an assignment..." 

"Um... Yeah ok.. and the sky is pink Scout..." Will replied with a chuckle. "She'll be back soon I'm sure... anyway your shift's over man... better leave me to the hungry masses..." 

Scout vaguely nodded and started to pack up his gear so he was ready to go. He waved goodbye to will and left Friendly's constantly looking at the garage as he walked. Charlie came out the front to serve a woman in a Jaguar, no doubt visiting a Rawley student. Scout shook his head. He felt more like a townie than a Rawleyite. There was such a definition between the two when in reality the only difference was about a kilometer, and in the case of Will Krudski, the distance didn't even exist. Charlie smiled over at Scout as the woman drove off. Scout gave a dismissive wave and wandered off towards Rawley grounds. It wasn't that he didn't like Charlie, he loved how Charlie had looked after Bella all those years when her mom hadn't been around, but the fact remained that Charlie had been the messenger bringing the bad news, and that was just a bit too much for Scout to take. Bella wasn't just a girl he'd forget, She was his princess, his true love and he hated trying to live without her. 

Charlie watched as Scout walked away. He didn't look like the same young man he'd walked in on when Scout was dancing with Bella that night. He hadn't realized that Scout had been so far in love with his little girl, and by the time he'd found out it was way too late. All he wanted to do now was make it better for them. With the help of Hamilton's trip, it just might work. Charlie walked back inside and picked up the phone, dialing Friendly's number. 

"Friendly's diner, Will speaking" 

"Will? It's Charlie" Will looked over at the gas station and laughed when he saw Charlie stick his hand ut the door and wave 

"Yeah Charlie?" 

"I need a favour... can you come by after work?" 

"Sure, I'll see you then" Will hung up the phone, and shook his head. It had to run in the family, Bella and Charlie were strange people, but he loved being a part of their 'adopted' family. 

~At The Cabin~ 

Jake rolled over, and basically fell out of bed when her arm hit something 

'What the?...' she thought as she realised that the bed she'd fallen asleep in was now a lot less spacious than it previously had been. 

"Hamilton..." Jake nudged him to wake him up 

"mmmm go away im sleeping" came the mumble in reply 

"Hamilton!" Jake sat up abruptly "We've got a little company...." 

Hamilton opened one eye, then seeing the startled look on Jake's face decided he'd better take a look. He let out a long sigh then sat up turned around and burst out laughing when he came face to face with a pair of furry fringed eyes..... 


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Jake glared at Hamilton. "get.....that.....thing.....out.....of..... here....... now......." she spoke slowly, through clenched teeth, while Hamilton tried to contain his laughter. He carefully threw the covers back, slipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He grabbed the mouse (*smile*) and walked out of the bedroom through the lounge room to the front door of the cabin. He gave the mouse a quick pat and plopped him down on the doorstep. Hamilton turned to go back into the cabin with the little mouse looking after him, blinking his little eyes as if he were crying... (I saw that in a movie once. mice are sooo cute sometimes, and I can just see hammie taking pity on a little mousey) Hamilton turned around and shook his head at the little guy. "Don't give me that look. It's not my choice. You saw Jake... She freaked... look you'll be fine... you live out there remember?" he tried to force himself not to feel guilty but it didn't work too well. Nonetheless Hamilton walked back into the cabin, and into the room he and Jake were sharing. He found her fully dressed and sitting on the side of the bed. He greeted her with a huge smile.

"Don't say a word Ham... Not a word!"

Ham went and sat next to her.

"You know baby, when I said I was gonna be the knight in shining armor, you should've told me it'd be a mouse I was fighting... " Hamilton cracked up laughing again and Jake grabbed the pillow off the bed and started hitting him with it as she joined in his laughter.

~Back in New Rawley~

"Finn, do you have a moment?" Kate caught up to Finn as he walked through the Rawley corridors. Finn sighed. "Sure Kate, What can I help you with?" 

"Um...well you see, I was just wondering if Hamilton mentioned going away anywhere to you? He wasn't at home when I woke up this morning, and one of the other teachers thinks she saw him when she was on her morning run."

"You think he just took off Kate? It's not like Hamilton to do that. He's a good kid." Finn considered it. Shaking his head he continued. "No, he wouldn't leave without due reason. Did you or Steven say anything to upset him?"

Kate tried to remember what had happened the night before. "Not really, Steven and I mentioned that we wanted to go away for awhile, maybe to California, but Hamilton was thrilled with the idea. We haven't been on a holiday for ages. In fact he asked if he could bring Jake, but Steven said no, that it would just be family, and then Hamilton went to bed. He seemed a little disappointed but nothing too terrible."Finn smiled, suddenly understanding why Hamilton might've left. 

"Don't worry about it Kate, I'm sure he's just gone for a day trip with friends. If he's not back tomorrow afternoon we'll go looking for him ok? Oh, does Steven know?"

"Of course not!" Kate snapped "I've told you before I'm not going to hurt him like that!" Kate started to panic as Finn put his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. " I meant about Hamilton Kate... Does Steven know that you think he's left town?"

"oh, no... I thought it best not to worry him. I have to go. Ill talk to you tomorrow Finn." Kate wandered off blushing profusely. She should've know what Finn was talking about but she felt so guilty all the time when she was around her husband, and she felt nervous when she was around Finn. There was just no easy way out of this situation."

Finn watched Kate walk away. He thought about Hamilton and Jake as he watched the lake calmly flowing, following the shoreline through the Rawley grounds. They were so much in love. Hamilton had spoken to Finn on a regular basis, after he found out. He told Finn of his feelings for Jake, and explained how much he hated hearing the gay rumors when the truth was that there was a beautiful and talented girl right under everyone's noses and no one noticed. Hamilton had told Finn that one day he wanted to marry Jake, and that he wanted them to share a real love, unlike the love of his mother and father. Kate always seemed to think that Hamilton had this wild fantasy about his parents being in love and happy, but Hamilton wasn't blind. He knew that there was trouble at home. Finn sighed He knew that Hamilton would one day figure out what was going on between him and Kate. He couldn't help wondering how Hamilton would take it. He couldn't deal with it if Hamilton hated him. He felt so close to the boy sometimes it was like Hamilton was his son instead of Steven's.

"hey Charlie" Will walked into the gas station and grabbed a coke while he waited for Charlie to finish up with the customer he was serving. Will smiled as he thought about all the times he and Bella had hung out at the gas station when they were little thinking it was great fun. Bella had tried to teach him how to tune up a car when he got older but he had said he'd leave the brawny stuffto her if she left the brainy stuff to him. A harsh word had hardly been said between them. It looked like they'd be friends forever.

"Hey Will. Thanks for dropping by, I know you're busy now you're a Rawley boy" Charlie hit will playfully on the arm as he said that. Charlie was like the good dad, and Brian (did we ever know wills dads name? If this is wrong let me know.)Was like the bad dad.

"So what's up Charlie? Oh, and where's our girl?" 

"Well Will, Bella's gone out to some cabin with Jake and Hamilton. We thought it might cheer her up a bit. She got some news a couple days ago and she's been kinda stressed. Is Scout still driving you mad?"

"Yeah, I know that he and Bella went out for a week or so before they found out, but he's taken it really hard. He's really in love with her. It's Bella this, and Bella that, and don't get me wrong I love Bel to pieces but it's driving me crazy!" Will laughed. Bella would be so embarrassed at how Scout spoke about her.

"Well the thing is Will, that I want you to take Scout out to the cabin where Hamilton. Jake and Bella are. You have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone else, but Bella's mom came by the other day, and, well Bella's father isn't John Calhoun. She went to tell Scout but she saw him with some girl, and now she thinks he's over her. If I talk to Roger and get him to give you the week off work will you take Scout there for me?"

"Sure Charlie! That's so great! But what girl is she talking about? I don't remember Scout talking about anyone but Bel…"  
"I think she is just a friend. Bel didn't stick around long enough to figure out what was going on."

"Ok, well I'm going to go find Scout, so If u can get us the time off work then we'll be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Ok, Thanks Will."

Will walked back towards Rawley academy. So Scout and Bella weren't related at all? This would be great for Scout and Bella, but Will couldn't help feeling like the odd one out. Jake had Ham, Bella had Scout again, and Will had no one. Will sighed and picked up the pace as he started to look for Scout to tell him about their upcoming trip.


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

Part Eight 

Finn looked out over the peaceful lake. There wasso much going on. There was always this pressure on Kate and him being together, Keeping Jake's secret, not to mention trying to keep the peace with Hamilton. He looked over at the school. At least most of the students were gone for a couple of weeks. Scout and Will were the only boys left on campus, and if Scout had his way they'd probably go off to the Caribbean or somewhere impressive like that. Finn turned back to look towards the lake, but as he did a scarlet Jaguar pulled up. This peaked his curiosity, mainly because it was at Rawley Boys, and he didn't think it was Senator Calhoun's car. He got up and ran over to the car, as he saw a dark-haired middle-aged woman get out. He knew he'd seen her before but couldn't think where…

"Hi, I'm Michael Finn, can I help you at all?" He extended his hand, and quite startled her.

"Monica Pratt.." She shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you Michael. I'm looking for Jake."

Finn went bright red. Jake's mom… and Jake was nowhere to be found. "Umm, Ms Pratt, I think we should talk." Finn led her off towards his room, so they could speak in private.

"Scout? Scout? Man? Where are you?" Will was looking all over Rawley academy. He got to the common room and glanced in, only to find Scout lying face down on the floor.

"Scout? What on earth are you doing?" Scout raised his head a couple centimeters then put his head back down he mumbled something to Will that was un comprehendible. 

"Ok lover-boy, up you get. We're going on a little trip. Go pack some stuff, I'll be back in a little bit." Will wandered out of the common room, and down the corridor until he reached Finn's room. He heard voices inside, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened. Finn seemed a little less than happy. "Will… now's not a great time. Is it important?" Will was startled by the tone in Finn's voice.

"Umm not really Finn I just wanted to let you know I'm going to take scout and go away for a couple days. My friend had this cabin and that… um so I'll see you later." Finn smiled apologetically followed by "Have a great time Will." Will turned around and smiled at Finn, but was faced with a closing door. He turned once more to leave as he heard Finn say "Sorry for the interruption Ms. Pratt" Will couldn't believe his ears! Jake's mom was at Rawley? And Rawley boys at that? He had to get to Hamilton's cabin quickly! He ran back to his dorm room, basically grabbed Scout's arm and ran to Charlie's garage.

~Back at the Cabin~

Jake hit Hamilton one more time with the pillow, with that hit the pillow exploded sending feathers through theair. Jake was laughing so hard she was finding it hard to breathe, but she couldn't remember ever having as much fun as she was right then. Hamilton was feeling the same thing. But it wasn't the pillow fight that did it to him, it was the fact that for once he could be with Jake, and she felt free enough to be herself. Jake and Hamilton collapsed onto the bed, surrounded by feathers. They were still laughing uncontrollably. Jake put a finger to her lips, signaling for them to be a bit quieter. "Hammie, we'll wake Bella!"

Hamilton rolled over, and pinned Jake to the bed. "I don't care. I want to have my evil way with you!" Hamilton let out a menacing laugh, and Jake started a whole new round of giggles. Suddenly they both stopped. Neither had any idea why. Hamilton leant down and kissed her softly, then again with more passion. He dropped his arms so they rested on her waist, and he pushed her shirt up slightly, feeling her well-toned stomach. The ferocity of their kisses grew, as Hamilton's hands explored further upwards. Jake was lifting herself off the bed trying to get closer and closer to Hamilton. Hamilton lowered his hands back to the bottom of her shirt and, breaking their current kiss looked into her eyes.

"Baby?" His eyes pleaded with her to give him an answer. Jake simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. Hamilton was about to lift her shirt off when the door opened and revealed Bella standing in the doorway with Hamilton's camera. She took several photos of the startled pair. Hamilton looked at Jake then got up off the bed and chased after Bella. Jake composed herself and joined in the chase screaming as she went out the door "You're gonna get it Banks…."


	9. Part Nine

part nine

part nine...

"Will? Will?! Damn it Will what's going on?" Scout was starting to get worried. Will's face was straight as stone, there was no sign of life inside the shell which was currently driving on the highway out of town. Scout continued shouting at Will, but nothing was getting through. In the end he just gave up and settled himself up against the passenger side door. If Will was gonna go all psycho on him then he might as well read the novel he had to read for English Literature for next semester.

Will was grateful when Scout finally shut up. Will felt bad for ignoring him, but he couldn't find the strength to tell Scout what was going on. If Monica Pratt was at Rawley Boys talking to Finn, it certainly couldn't be good news for Jake… And the last thing Will wanted to do was loose her. She was an inspiration to him. Her courage, her strength, everything about her. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, even the way she loved Hamilton… It was something that Will wanted to share in. Not as her boyfriend, but as a friend… forever. He thought about it as he watched the road climb and descent, maybe he did love her. For being Jake, for being Jacqueline, for finding the true fairytale in life… maybe he did. But none of that mattered now. He had to get to the cabin, so he set his mind back on the instructions Charlie gave him, and hoped he'd be in time to warn Jake and Hamilton.

~Back at Rawley Academy~

"Look Michael, I appreciate you protecting my daughter, but you cannot possibly think that I am stupid enough to believe that she isn't here. I've read the letters she sent home. I know what she's done, and I want to speak with my daughter now!" Finn looked at the woman in front of him. If he'd ever met a snooty-nosed princess wannabe it was Monica Pratt.

"Ms Pratt, as I have already explained to you your daughter is not here. I don't know what more I can tell you. Perhaps if you'd like to go back to New York, I will ring you the second that she is back on Campus…"

Monica stood up placed her hands on her hips and with a raised voice slowly pronounced her words. "Do you know who I am? I could have your job for this!" Finn had enough at this statement.

"Ms Pratt. I know who you are. You are the only person that I have seen make Jake angry, sad, and feel worthless all with one phone call. You may be able to take my job away from me, but it wouldn't matter because at least I could sleep with myself at night. Your daughter is a truly inspirational think I'm sucking the inspiration bit dry? '**smile'** person and she means a lot to so many people around the town of new Rawley. If you would take 30 seconds out of your busy schedule you would probably see that." Finn opened the door and turned to leave.

"Who are you to tell me who my daughter is, and what sort of a mother I am to her. You're such an asshole."

Finn didn't bother to turn around. "The dean's residence is 100 ft from campus, you can see it from the main grounds…. Oh, and by the way. The sign behind your car says 'no parking' if you don't move it I'll arrange for it to be towed within half an hour. Have a nice day…. Maam." Finn slammed the door with a huge smile on his face. That was the most fun he had had in a long time. He marveled at how nice Monica Pratt had been when she started talking to him. All pleasant and respectful, as if they had been best friends for twenty years, but as soon as she didn't get what she wanted she turned into a true and utter bitch.

Finn ran off towards the main residence as fast as his legs would carry him. He knocked on the door and cursed under his breath when Steven answered the door.

"Michael… What can I do for you… Trouble with a textbook?" Steven laughed. He laughed in Finn's face as he always had. In Steven's eyes Finn was just a bookworm, he wasn't going to get anywhere in life. To Steven, life was all about how much money and property a person owned. He was more 'Rawley' than most of the kids that attended.

"Funny Steven, but no. Is Kate here? I need to discuss something with her." Steven eyed Finn off as he tried to calm his breathing down to a normal pace. "Caitlin" Steven glanced behind him for a second until he heard a deep sigh and Kate trudged into the doorway. Finn shook his head and wondered if Steven even remembered that Caitlin wasn't his wife's actual name. She looked startled to see Finn standing there.

"Kate can we talk for a minute? It's important." Kate shoved Steven from the door slightly, asking him to go and check on lunch, which was sitting at the cat's disposal. Kate walked out onto the veranda and closed the door behind her.

"Finn what are you doing here?" She noted the strained look on his face and suddenly got even more panicked than she had been. "Is it my baby? Where's Hamilton? Is he alright?"

"Kate I think I know where Hamilton is, but it's urgent, I need you to come with me right now. We have to find him straight away. Do you still have the key to the cabin?" Kate looked confused, and then proceeded in blushing remembering the last time she had been to that cabin with Finn. "Yes I've still got it, but I only have one copy now. The other one went missing a couple of months ago."

"It's ok Kate, I need you to make some excuse, and tell Steven your going away for the night, maybe a couple of days and that you need to go alone. I'll meet you on the other side of the lake in twenty minutes." With that Finn brushed her hand and took off back through the Rawley grounds.

~At The Cabin~

Jake smiled as she heard the shower still running. She slowly changed out of her now damp towel, and into the fresh clothes that were laid out on the bed in between piles of feathers, savoring the bite of the cool air coming from the lake not less than 100 meters away. She brushed her fingers through her still dripping hair and smiled as she looked around at the mess that her and Hamilton had made with the pillows an hour earlier. Finally the feathers got to her and she gathered one of the now empty pillow cases and started gathering up the snow white feathers which lay scattered literally everywhere in the room.

About ten minutes later Jake heard the shower stop and she stood up admiring how much cleaner the room looked with most of the feathers now contained. She saw some over near the fireplace at the end of the bed so she knelt down to get those, and the ones which had somehow gathered under the bed. As she reached out and scooped the feathers towards her from under the bed her fingers grazed some rough wood. It didn't feel like a scratch caused by someone moving the bed, it was a shape of some sort. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed the bed aside so she could get a better look. It was a carving, like she'd seen on trees in a little park in New York. A sign of true devotion of a couple, something that would grow with the tree, but in this case it was hiding with the floor boards. She read out loud. M&K4EVA. She sat up confused. She was sure she remembered Hamilton telling her that Kate and Steven were the only ones who had even owned the cabin. And Steven had never even been out there. Hamilton and his mom used to go out there for a break away from the school. K could be Kate she supposed. But who could M be? She sat cross-legged in front of he heart scratched around the words she still ran her fingers lightly over. M… The only name she knew of that started with M was Michael. At least that was the only guy around campus. And that was impossible. The only Michael was… Finn…. It dawned on Jake that all the weird looks between Kate and Finn that she'd noticed since she started at Rawley, the dislike Finn and Steven had for each other, The fact that Hamilton's parents never looked in love, never shared little touches or smiles. It was all because Finn and Kate were in love. But … what about Hamilton? 

Jake remembered that she'd heard the shower stop a couple minutes before. She stood up and pushed the bed back into its previous place, just as Hamilton came striding through the doorway wrapped in a towel from the waist down. He walked straight over to Jake, and kissed her. "mmm Hey baby…. Aww you're all dressed" Hamilton put on his best puppy dog face, but all she could give him back was a smile filled with sympathy.

Hamilton looked at her concerned. "What's wrong baby?"

"You'd better sit down Ham…" Jake knew she couldn't keep the truth from him. It wouldn't be fair. She'd lied to him enough in the past, and it was something she didn't ever want to do again, no matter what it concerned.


	10. Part Ten Startling Revelations

A Magickal Trip - Part 10 

'Startling revelations'

~At the cabin~

Jake sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor, letting her hands rest over the carving in front of her. Hamilton sat down opposite her with a sincere look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake took a deep breath and tried not to look at him. She never wanted to be the one that broke his heart. Hamilton put his hand under her chin and gently raised her head until his ice-blue eyes met hers. When they did he was alarmed to find tears welling in her eyes.

"Jake, did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have brought you to the cabin, it's too fast for you, god i'm sorry baby... please dont cry...' he babbled apologies until she lifted one hand, placing it on the side of his face. Pushing back her tears she said quietly said "You haven't done anything Ham, I love that you brought me out here, i just... I have something to tell you and it's really hard..." Hamilton looked back at her in complete confusion. What could she have to tell him, that would make her so upset? All of a sudden it came to him...

"God Jake, you're leaving..."

Panic took over Hamilton's body. He shook from head to toe and had to remember how to breathe. He didn't know what to do if he lost Jake.

"Ham, I'm not leaving."

"Then what Jake?" He relaxed a little, still cautious of what she would say next. Jake didn't know how to tell him so she just blurted it out.

"I think your mom's having an affair." Yes, she blurted it out, but she did so so quietly that Hamilton had to ask her to repeat herself. She gathered up all the strength she could then said it again more clearly.

"I think your mom's having an affair with Finn...." This time he heard her. She looked at him expecting him to get upset or angry, or both, but he stared back at her expressionless. She started to worry. Maybe he'd think she made it up... So she showed him the proof, removing her hand off the carving.

"this is why" she whispered, once again running her fingers gently over the imprint. Hamilton looked at the carving then moved over and hugged her. Jake realised he wasn't angry or upset and it confused her greatly.

"I love you so much Jake... and thankyou for telling me about this as soon as you found out, but its ok..." Jake looked at him in disbelief.

"How is this ok Ham?"

"because i knew Jake."

~Finn's car~

Finn fiddled with the radio until something decent came on. He stopped when he recognised a song he hadn't heard for some time. He remembered Kate and him sharing special moments when this song had played. She remembered it too. *flashback finn + kate scene episode 3* He couldn't help but smile as he glanced across to Kate's sleeping form in the passenger seat. He casually hummed along, while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, remembering the feelings that Kate raised in him, that day in the boathouse.

"How did we get here Michael" Kate raised her head, looking at him sadly, tears slowly gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall.

~Outside the cabin~

The car rounded a corner, and recognising Bella's truck, Will hastily pulled the car to a stop. He practically jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He burst through the cabin door without bothering to wait for Scout to catch up. Searching from room to room, he finally found Jake and Hamilton cuddling on the floor at the base of a bed. Briefly Will forgot what he came for, raising an eyebrow at the strange situations, and places these two were found in. Reality caught up to him however and Jake noticed his presence in the room.

"Will?? what's going on?" Jake was startled by his sudden appearance, and a bad feeling took over her body.

"Jake.... " Will's sudden hurry to get to her winded him, as he tried to force the words to escape his lips. Scout took that moment to come into the room, looking at Will with a completely confused look.

"Damn Will, what in the hell is going on? You practically pull me out of the dorms so we can go find Jake, and now we've found her, after quite a long time i might add, and you leave me in the truck after stopping quick enough to give me serious whiplash...." Scout glared at Will. Something was going on, and he didnt like not knowing what it was.

"Jake... I saw your mom... well i heard Finn talking to her... She KNOWS... i doubt she'll be far away... i dont know how she'll know where to go, but she certainly didnt sound impressed with Finn...I get the impression she'll find a way..." Jake looked around, trying to focus on anything other than what Will was telling her...

"Was she really pissed off?" She managed not to look at him. If her mom was really angry, then Will was right. She wouldnt be far away.

"Yeah, i think she was...I'm sorry Jake, I came as fast as I could..."

~ Outside on the dock ~

Bella's head shot up when she heard someone inside the cabin. She was pretty sure she'd heard a car stop nearby, but why would anyone come out here? Unless Hamilton had invited Will, but he would have told her... she was sure he would've. Thinking it best to make sure everything was ok, she pulled herself to her feet, wiping the cold tears from her cheeks she shook her head. Scout Calhoun. Probably the only person to make her cry since her mom left. She hated the power he had over her, even if he didnt know it. Hell, he couldnt know it. He was all the way in New Rawley, with THAT girl.. Why would he give a second thought to some townie...

Bella opened the back door of the cabin, and walked down the hall to Jake and Hamilton's room. She started speaking before she even rounded the corner. "Jake, what's going on? I heard noises..." Her eyes flew wide open as she literally ran into Scout. He sturdied her with an arm around her waist, taking just a second to smile at their contact. Then as if slapped across the face, he let her go and moved away, mumbling a 'hello' as he moved into the corner of the room, trying to dissapear.

Jake looked up at Bella, feeling bad at her sudden discomfort. She felt Hamilton's arms weave around her. "Bel, my mom knows, Will thinks she's on her way." Bella couldnt believe her ears. All her problems from the last couple days faded away, as she realised she was all together too close to loosing the best girlfriend she'd ever had.

"No Jake! We'll do something, we'll go somewhere... maybe she just thinks she knows... it'll be fine... really..." Bella looked at Hamilton desperately. If anyone would be pushing to keep Jake in New Rawley it'd be him. But he just buried his face in Jake's neck, wishing it'd all go away.. wishing it'd go back to the pillow fight they'd had earlier, that smile...that happiness in Jake was all he wanted out of life.

"No Bel, It's time to get this over with. I started this to get her attention, I put myself in this position. It's time to sort it out." She leaned closer to Hamilton. "To get some sort of normality back." Jake pulled herself to her feet. She felt good about the decision. Granted she had a lot to loose. Hamilton was everything to her, the friendships she had made in New Rawley meant just as much, but she couldnt keep up the facade of being something she wasnt. 

~ Finn's Car ~

"Kate, I um.. I didnt know you were awake..." Kate looked at Finn pleadingly. He knew what she was talking about... he felt it too, or he used to. 

"How did we get here Michael... we used to be so in love... God, at college we were the couple that everyone talked about. everyone thought we'd make it. and now... damn it, I thought we'd make it...." Finn avoided her gaze, looking for the next turn off. He knew the way to the cabin off by heart. He'd taken all the short cuts he knew how to, just so they'd get there in time to stop Hamilton's heart being broken.

"I thought we'd make it too Kate, but that was before Steven came along, and your eyes happened to wander to the boys with all the money." It sounded more bitter than he had meant it to. But it was true all the same. Finn had loved her more than anything in the world. And he thought she loved him too, but Steven showed his interests in her and suddenly it went from 'I love you Michael' to 'this just isnt going to work Michael.'

"You don't understand Michael, it wasnt like that. I had my reasons, It was so hard at the time, and I couldnt tell you what was happening.." Finn cut her off.   
"You've said that before Kate. What reasons? Why did you break up the one thing i thought was always going to be there? Why did you throw my love back in my face if it wasnt for the money, for Steven..." Kate took a deep breath. She didnt want to tell him like this, and she knew she could never tell him the whole truth. He wouldnt understand.

"I was pregnant Michael... " Finn's head snapped towards her, the look on his face pure disbelief. Pregnant? he had to know...

"To Steven?" Kate shook her head sadly.

"No Finn, to you."

TBC


	11. Part Eleven The truth

Back in New Rawley

"CHARLIE!!" Monica Pratt stood inside of the gas station, bellowing at the top of her lungs. She was just about to start walking through the house when Charlie walked in from the backroom wiping his greasy hands on an old rag.

"Monica, what a ... pleasure to see you again."

"Cut the bullshit Charlie. What the hell is going on with Jacqueline? I told you to keep an eye on her. One simple thing. After everything I've done for you I would've thought you could manage that."

Finn's Car

Finn swerved the car onto the shoulder, stopping much too quickly. "Say that again..."

Kate rung her hands together, she hadn't ever meant it to get to this. If she had've trusted her instincts in the first place Finn would've known years ago.

"I was pregnant with your baby Michael. I'm so sorry..." The look that Michael gave her brought tears streaming down her face. She would never have believed that she would cause so much hurt, such a strong feeling of betrayal in him.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? Explain Kate. Fast."

Kate took a deep breath and started explaining, hoping at the end of it all Finn would somehow understand.

At the cabin

Jake and Hamilton walked outside and sat down by the lake.

"What are you going to say baby?" Hamilton held tightly onto her hand hoping that somehow it'd make everything ok.

"I don't really know Ham, I think I'll just tell the truth for once. But I don't want to think about that just now. Mom'll be here soon enough. About what we were talking about earlier..."

Hamilton sighed. Jake'd been so worried about him earlier when she'd told him that she suspected his mother of having an affair. Hamilton feared that she wouldn't understand his view on it.  
"Mom and Finn were dating in college I think.. Neither of them has ever told me as much, but from the way they talk about when they were at Yale and everything I kinda figured it out myself." Jake snuggled into his side, amazed at how calm and together he seemed about everything.

"For some reason I think they broke up and mom married dad who was a friend of grampa's. Dad's always been pure Rawley. I don't think anyone has ever been good enough for him. Not me, and definitely not mom. He won't even call her Kate. He thinks it isn't sophisticated enough so he calls her Caitlin. How stupid is that?"

Jake held tighter. She knew that Hamilton always felt like an inconvenience to his dad.

"I think Finn and mom got back together a couple years ago. Finn got transferred here against his wish. Dad actually brought him back here as a substitute teacher after the English professor died. Finn was the only teacher available in the area or something. Finn did so well with the students that even though dad had never liked him all through school and everything he didn't have much choice but to keep him on. The school board wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Finn tried to turn the position down but mom talked him out of it. Dad asked her to."

"So your dad knew they'd been together in college and used that relationship between Kate and Finn to make Finn stay?"

"Yeah pretty much"  
Jake liked the dean less and less as the conversation went on.

"So I think after a while of avoiding it they ended up getting together. Mom got happier all of a sudden, and sadder too. I knew she felt guilty for cheating on dad, but I think she felt bad about me too. She always thought that I had this perfect picture of how our family was. I just wanted her to be happy... I made friends with Finn to make her feel better, but it wasn't that hard. Finn taught me how to row and gave me some help with homework before I started at Rawley..."

"How did you find all this stuff out Ham?"

Hamilton smirked over at Jake.

"My bedroom is right next to dad's study. They have their discussions in there coz they think that the room is soundproof." Jake smirked back at him.

"So you didn't mind that your mom was having an affair with Finn?"

"Nah, Finn made her happy, and Dad never treated either of us as anything but an inconvenience. Plus she was in love with him."

Finn's car

"I was so in love with you when we were at college Michael. I thought we could take on the world and win, that nothing would matter as long as we were together and we loved each other. I used to worry that all the girls would try to steal you away, but I think they all knew it would've been pointless. You were so smitten with me, it still makes me blush just remembering how you used to look at me."

"I loved you more than anything in the world Kate. I thought we were perfect for each other."

Kate smiled sadly. "We were Michael. But I was young and impressionable. When I unexpectedly got pregnant in my final year of Yale I was happy. I thought that you and I could move in together, get married, have a real family. But somehow my dad found out. He ordered me to have an abortion, saying that he wouldn't let me ruin my life by having a child out of wedlock, especially..." Kate stopped, not wanting to repeat her father's hurtful words.

"Especially not to a penniless no good townie. Yeah, I remember quite well what your father thought of me."

"I'm sorry Finn." He shook his head, encouraging her to continue.  
"So Dad gave his orders and..."  
"You did what he wanted as you always had right? God Kate..."

"No Michael. I didn't."  
"What?"  
"I didn't have an abortion Michael."

"Then what...."

"I told my father that there was no way I would kill a baby made out of love and happiness. He threatened to disown me... and I told him he could shove his money."

Finn smirked. "Bet he didn't like that too much huh"

Kate smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Nah, said I'd been hanging around townie's for too long. But then things got worse. Dad had connections all over the place, and he threatened to do the one thing he knew I couldn't stand by and watch happen. He threatened to cancel your scholarship. He said he'd make it so that you wouldn't be able to get into another university and I believed him. So, knowing that I wouldn't have an abortion he did something just as bad. He made a deal with Steven that if he married me in "my condition" he'd make sure that when Steven was finished his studies and everything he'd be placed in the Rawley throne. They bartered me. Steven got the job of his dreams and dad got rid of his 'damaged' daughter."

"Bastards! So Steven knew all along that you were pregnant..."

"Yeah he knew, and he took it out on me and Hamilton all the time. Especially when he discovered that he couldn't have children himself."

"So Hamilton is..."

"Yeah Michael... He's your son."


	12. Chapters 12 and 13

At the Cabin

Monica's red jaguar pulls off the road, stopping near the cabin door only just sideswiping Charlie's truck.

"God monica. I see your driving's changed as much as your personality has."

"Shut the hell up Charlie...." Monica looks around her distaste obvious. "God, what a dump."

Charlie sighed. "It's a cabin monica. Get to know nature... that kinda thing. It's not supposed to come with six bathrooms and a doorman. Could your nose be any further up your ass?" Charlie wasnt even sure monica heard him, she walked up to the front door of the little cabin turning the doorknob with two fingers, touching it only as much as necessary. Charlie followed her inside, seeing no escape, but hoping to be able to calm someone down when it became necessary.

"JAQUELINE. HERE. NOW." Monica stood in the quaint loungeroom with her hands on her hips, fully acting the outraged parent complete with tapping foot.

"Wow mom, what an entrance. Great to see you too." Jake walked out followed closely by hamilton, holding tightly to his hand.

"Dont give me attitude young lady. What are you doing out the middle of nowhere in a dump like this with him? He's probably slept with the entire school..." Hamilton angered at the way monica was looking him over like he had a tatoo on him somewhere that read 'walking std'.

" I dont think you are really in a position to tell me what to do mom, considering in the last year and a half ive seen you for all of an hour or two. And whatever your problem with me leave Hamilton out of it. Now. How can i help you mom? Coz we'd kinda like to get back to our vacation."

"You little biitch..." Jake prepared to flinch for the impact of her mothers hand. Eyes closed she waited, but it didnt come. When she opened her eyes she saw that Charlie had caught her mothers hand and Hamilton was standing in front of her shielding her. She held his hand tighter.

"SIT DOWN." Charlie locked eyes with Monica. She opened her mouth to say something but Charlie barked the command at her again. Slowly she sat on the edge of the couch. Charlie sat beside her. He guestured for Jake and Hamilton to sit on the couch opposite them.

"Sit down kids, we all need to talk."

Charlie walked outside to the dock to get bella, scout and will who were sitting in uncomfortable silence trying to give jake and her mom some time to sort things through.  
"Daddy?!" Bella jumped up, hugging charlie tighter than she had intended to. She was so glad to break the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"hey baby. Scout, Will. I need you three to come inside we all need to have a talk with Monica." He was met with three confused faces. He stopped them before they started asking questions. "Please, just come inside." The three teens followed charlie inside, walking into another awkward silence. Charlie re took his seat next to monica and the kids sat on the floor around Jake and Hamiltons feet.

Monica cleared her throat. " I dont see why we need all these kids here Charlie. I wanted to talk to Jaqueline not the rest of them."

"You are going to talk to them Monica. We've kept secrets too long. Nows the time to set things right." Charlie saw monica's anger flare back up.

"You can't order me to do anything charlie."

"Fine monica. You tell them or i will."  
"Screw you."

"Fine i'll tell them." Jake and the others watched the interaction between the two supposed adults infront of them. They were talking like they're known each other for years. It was all very strange.

"ok..." Just as Charlie was about to start another car pulled up outside and Kate and Finn came rushing into the cabin.

"Hamilton... you;re ok! I was soooo worried... why didnt you tell me where you were going? How did you even know about this place??? Are you ok?" Hamilton tried unsuccessfully to fend off his mothers affection, and her questions. "Mom I'm fine. stop. please... I'm sorry i didint tell you but i just needed to get away for a bit. ok?"

Kate looked around the room, saying hello to everyone there. Stopping with supprise when her eyes fell on Jaqueline. "Ahh. hi Jake... uh... thats an awfully nice skirt...you can explain that right?" Jake nodded. "ok... we'll talk later then."

Kate and Finn took a seat in the two lounge chairs left in the loungeroom and Charlie continued, starting from a different angle than he had planned.

"Jaqueline, perhaps you should explain your... um... femininity?" Charlie looked embarassed as he searched for the right way to put it "Just so everyone's caught up before i tell you all what i need to." Jake couldnt help but smile at the stupidity of it all. It was like everyone had a secret. Bella and Scout, Monica and Charlie, even Finn and Kate.

"Ok... Mrs Flemming, im really sorry you're finding out the way you are, but i'm a girl... obviously you can tell that by the skirt... but i guess it needed to be said outloud. I came here, to Rawley boys because in the past 4 years i've been enrolled in 9 different schools all without mom ever knowing. I guess that tells you all how much time mom and i spend together." jake turns to look at her mother. "9 schools mom. Anyway i enrolled at Rawley boys thinking that i'd only be here a term and then i'd go somewhere else. It was kinda a thrill sometimes to think about being a completely different person. I could tell people whatever i wanted about my mom because i couldnt tell them the truth otherwise someone might have found out who i was. I needed to do something really drastic to try and get your attention because it didnt matter how many times i rang you or wrote to you or emailed you telling you that i wanted to spend time with you, you never listened. The one time you did invite me to come with you on tour, i got stuck babysitting your boyfriend's 3 year old girl! So i did something really stupid. I got my hair cut off, i bought a corsett from one of your old costume people and i enrolled in a boys school. I met Hamilton on my first day at Rawley and he kinda got under my skin. After a while we were like best friends, then i made the mistake of kissing him, forgetting that i wasnt Jaqueline... that i was Jake. That kinda led to him finding out the truth eventually. Finn stumbled across me in the shower on the last day of term, but i hadnt seen him to see if he knew what was going on." Jake looked over to see finn nodding his head yes. "So that's the whole story. It was a stupid thing to do, but i had to do something. And by the time you came to see me at the regatta, i couldnt risk leaving Hamilton. So i keept lying."

Jake looked around the room. Will, Scout and Bella all smiled at her, showing their support. Kate was smiling slightly, as were Finn and she knew she had their support. Monica was just sitting silently on the couch.

"I thought you were ok with my work. I thought you were proud of me." Monica's voice was quiet and shaking slightly as she tried to process all the thoughts in her head.

"I was proud of you mom, But i was also a 15 year old kid who needed her mom. I told you that. time and time agian. but i never came first. You never made time for me. I spent more time looking after you than you did looking after me."

"im.... I'm so sorry..."

End Chapter

Start Chapter

"Now that we're all sharing... Mom,.... Finn... I just want to let you guys know that i knew about you being together. I've known for a raelly long time... and i'm completely ok with it.. I know you've been feeling really guilty about cheating on dad and everything, but You guys deserve to be happy... " Kate looked at Finn with tears in her eyes. "Actually Munchie... we arent together anymore.. We thought it would be best if we didnt see each other... I didnt want to take a family away from you." Finn looked from Kate's tear stained face to Hamilton's shocked one at the revelation.

"Ahh... Kate..." Screw it, he thought. Time to take a chance.

"You decided we weren't going to be together anymore. I'm still as much in love with you as i was when we were at Yale." Kate looked shocked. "I..." Kate rushed over to Hamilton and hugged him hard.  
"Mom you've got to do something to make yourself happy. It's not worth being unhappy for dad's sake. God knows he does whatever he wants to do regardless of who it hurts... Finn loves you. That's special. " Jake and Kate were the only ones who heard Hamiltons whispered words, But everyone gasped at their impact when Kate let go of Hamilton and rushed over to Finn, throwing her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life while telling him over and over how much she loved him.

It was Charlie's turn to interrupt. "I know theres alot to digest for most of you guys at the moment. But there is one thing we need to talk about while we're all together. It concerns pretty much all you kids. I'm really sorry that you guys are going to be upset and mad with what i have to say, but i'm hoping you'll hear me out if nothing else.

"Bella... You know that i'm not your real dad..." Bella nods sadly. "And, I know your mom told you that John Calhoun isnt your father either...." Bella nods again, recieving a startled look from scout. He goes to say something but Charlie speaks again. "Just that alone is a huge family secret. I can't tell you who your dad is. I really dont know. Your mom says its the guy she's living with, and it's possible but i dont really know for sure. What i do know is that when your mom was giving birth to you we got a bit of a suprise. See your mom, she hated doctors and she refused flatly to go to one when she was pregnant. I think she was afraid they'd somehow tell me i wasnt the father, but by the end of the pregnancy she'd told me herself. Still she never went to a doctor. When she gave birth to you, we were glad that you were safe and sound. But ten minutes later, it appeared that you had a sister coming with you."  
"i dont understand daddy... what does this have to do with everyone here?"

"I was having a really hard time dealing with the affair your momma had. I automatically loved both you and your sister, but your mother said if we wanted to be a family she was only going to keep one baby. I told her that was rediculous but she said either we kept one baby and she stayed or she'd give away both and leave. I wanted to keep both of the babies... Even though they werent mine, i was there the whole time she was pregnant, and i loved your momma so much. I thought maybe things would be ok if we were a family you know? But after alot of fighting she won. She put the youngest baby girl up for adoption, at least that's what she told me."

"The way you said that Mr Banks... She didnt give the baby up for adoption did she?" Scout piped in automatically, enthralled in the story Charlie was telling.

Charlie shook his head sadly. "No Scout she didnt. She went to your dad, told him i was threatening to kill her and the second baby. She told him that if she could just find a home for one of the baby girls she'd be ok. Your dad believed she was telling the truth and arranged something. Years later i found out that he knew someone who had just had a still birth. Apparently they desperately wanted the baby, and It was all arranged. I talked your dad into giving me the name and address for the people who had taken the little girl, and once your dad knew the real story, after your momma left he agreed."

"So... where is my sister dad? Why havent you told me about her before??"

"I made a promise that i would keep quiet. In return i recieved letters telling me how your sister was doing. I got a few photos too. Before we gave her up i insisted that i name her. I felt like she was a part of our family even if she wasnt here. I named her...."

"Jaqueline." A voice piped up from the opposite couch, and everyone turned to look at Jake.

"How did you..." Charlie looked confused. Jake shrugged

"Just caught on. Mom always told me i never wanted to go to new england. Always hinted that i never wanted to come to this part of the country, even though it contains one of the best schools in the world. Dad must've know Scout's dad." Jake turned to look at her mom and continued when sshe confirmed the statement. "So mom and dad lost their baby, and dad really wanted one. Mr Calhoun knew a couple who couldnt keep their baby, and it seemed like an ideal situation, except that dad died when i was three, leaving mom to look after me even though she couldnt deal with losing dad."

"Losing your dad hurt so much i couldnt let you find out about your sister. I couldnt face losing you when you found out you werent mine. But i was so upset over your dad that i pushed myself into work and by the time i realised what i'd done i never saw you, and you were all grown up. And now, i guess i lost you before you even found out. " Monica started to cry, Jake moved over to comfort her.

"You havent lost me mom. It'll just take some time to get through all this. We just need to get to know each other, without any lies in the way." Monica nodded and the small family hugged tightly.

"Umm.,. Bella? Are you ok??" Bella looked more shocked than anything. The room fell into silence.

"I dont believe my sister dressed up as my brother. god, looks like i got all the brains huh" Bella broke out into a huge grin, and the room erupted into laughter.

"So you're ok about all this?" Bella nodded.

"But what about Grace?" Charlie smiled

"She's all mine. Had a strange moment where i thought your mom and i could work things out. I think she gets her attitude from your momma."


End file.
